


Un-Helpful Distraction

by Themarigoldprincess



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Butts, Flirting, Funny at least to me, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Yeah Skyfire, thanks bud. *Sunstreaker glares*





	Un-Helpful Distraction

Skyfire doesn't make a sound as his servo finds Sunstreaker's aft.

Usually Sunstreaker would be flattered by the attention. But not right now. Right now, he's planning just how he's going to get the big shuttle back.

Because today, some stupid fleshy inspection team is coming to check out the Ark.

An excuse to gawk at them, Sunstreaker had huffed quite irately to Skyfire, who had been honestly confused. Isn't that what Sunstreaker likes? Yes, Sunstreaker had told him, when it's other Autobots, and as long as they don't talk to him.

This is not what Sunstreaker had in mind when he had said he had hoped for a distraction.

He hisses but otherwise can't do anything other than send glares out the corner of his optic.

And Skyfire looks just so pleased with himself, obnoxious smirk on his face.

Sunstreaker huffs and grabs Skyfire's in an attempt to get the shuttle back.

Sideswipe giggles at his other side, finding the situation sooo hilarious.

He's not any slagging help or better.

Sunstreaker sends an angry flare over the spark bond, pointedly, while finding it quite difficult to stand at attention with a giant servo cupping his whole aft and getting dangerously close to his inner thighs.

"Alright Autobots. The inspection is complete. You may return to your tasks," Prowl's voice says dully.

Sunstreaker silently jerks Skyfire down by the audial and begins dragging him down the hallway with Sideswipe in sniggering pursuit.

Sunstreaker ignores Skyfire's stupid blubbering and the looks the three are getting, in favor of Skyfire's quarters.

"-is not really necess-" Skyfire still tries to stop him, to no avail, as he's pulled into the room and has the door closed behind him with a click.

He holds onto the doorframe and shrinks, flinching.

"I'm not gonna hit you, you moron." Sunstreaker just huffs as he grabs the sides of Skyfire's face for a passionate kiss.

" 'Make you scream for a different reason."


End file.
